Ricki Tan
Ricki Tan is a keyblade weilder and a resident of Twilight Town. She is the nobody of Natilie Ickir. She is a main character in the story Kingdom Hearts: Resurrection. Story Ricki is the 15 year old nobody of a desceased keyblade weilder. She has been confused about herself ever since she came to be. Ricki arrived in front of the haunted mansion gate in Twilight Town. She stood there for awhile wondering where and who she was. A girl her age named Ellis met her there. She offered to be of assistance and told Ricki,"I've been waiting for your arrival, come with me please." Ricki was uneasy but had no where else to go. She followed Ellis. They silently walked through the forest, but instaed of going to town, they made a left turn and came to an enormous tree. Ellis held her hand up in frontof her. A black aura- like energy came from palm and into the tree. The tree moved to one side and before Ellis and Ricki was a narrow tunnel. Ellis explained to Ricki what happened. "I used the power of darkness to reveal this passageway. You have this power too." She led Ricki down the passageway and into a large but dark world. There were all black buldings everywhere and further back was a massive black fortress. Ellis turned to Ricki and said "Welcome to Twilight Town. I'll take you to other people just like us. We call ourselves Nobodies of the Dead." They walked down yet another long path and up a ramp into the fortress. Ricki spotted three other people her age, one girl and two boys. The girl introduced herself as Selena. She told Ricki about the place she was in and how they were just alike. One of the boys introduced himself as Chris and the other introduced himself as Jayden. Who Am I? Ricki had so many quesitons that she wanted to ask. Selena explained about who they were. They were all once powerful Keyblade wielders and best friends who was sent by King Mickey to defeat Heartless that had shown up again. One day, they each of them had fought a giant heartless and was killed in the process. Their heart was also taken away by the giant Heartless. Selena was the first to become a Nobody and was in The World That Never Was. From a grave, Xemnas psoke to her, telling her that he would give them the power of darkness along with another element in return of destroying their complee beings. Apparently, they weren't gone forever. She found everyone after awhile, but it took months to find Ricki. Training "We collect the darkness in peoples heart and use it for our own." Throughout the days, Ricki noticed Ellis, Chris, and Jayden leaving alot. She asked Selena where they had been going. Selena told her that they go on missions to collect darkness. The easiest way to do this is to defeat the pureblood heartless in the area because they are born purely out of darkness. Ricki was trained to fight like an expert. She went out on missions wih the others, and fought twice as many heartless as they did. This helped out the goal to become all powerful Nobodies and help Xemnas. Ellis was in charge of teaching Ricki about using her power with the keyblade. She told Ricki how each one of them has the power of darkness, Ricki having the most power over darkness because the giant Heartless her complete being fought had no other element. Everyone else has another power with their weapons. Ellis has water powers, Selena earth powers, Chris had wind powers, and Jayden had fire powers. To use the power of darkness, Ricki concentrated hard on herself and the darkness inside her. She was able to summon the darkness and control it. The keylade is what allows her to have this power, and she could unleash it truly using her drive form. "The drive form is temporary, but you can become unstoppable each time you use it." Jayden was in charge of teaching Ricki how to plan her attacks and spot the heartless that contain the most darkness. He explained to her that the best way was to spot the larger heartless in order to accomplish missions more quickly. attention. The best places to find the most pureblood heartless were deep in the forest away from people. He explained that sometimes, heartless were to difficult to defeat and that some other members would assist her sometimes. Chris was in charge of teaching Ricki how to attack physically. Chris was the best fighter in the group since he can use the air to his advantage. He told Ricki that when punching, she should use her knuckles and quick jabs to stun the opponent. When kicking, she uses the toe part of her shoes which brings more pain to the opponent than using the sides. She also fights using her knees. Selena decided to answer Ricki's questions about her past self. 　 Big Clash ' Ricki thought about her complete beings. It appears that they were resurrected by someone or something. The Nobodies decided to take a break one day and took a visit to Twilight town's clock tower. Ricki had spotted figures in the distance. Their clothes were similar to theirs, but white. In their hands were keyblades. Without hesitating, she went down to see who they were. Ricki confronted the girl in the front who looked exactly like Ricki but with shorter black hair. Ricki felt as if she's seen this person before but couldn't remember. The people with the strange person also resembled the others at the clock tower. The girl raised her keyblade directly at Ricki telling her, "You must be Ricki Tan, my nobody." The strange person was the once dead Natilie Ickir. Ricki summoned her keyblade preparing to fight. Natilie had noticed the others from the clock tower arriving at the scene. The Nobodies recognized their somebodies alongside Natilie, also preparing to fight. The battle was gruesome but not a single member on either side was ready to give up. The clashing of keyblades could be heard from miles away. After hours of battle, everyone collapsed except for Ricki and Natilie. They continued on with their battle. Using limit breaks and drive forms were not powerful enough because Natilie, being her somebody, could do the same things as Ricki could with the exception of using light. They finally gave up, each member returned to a side. Natilie and her group left with words of revenge: "I'll see you again. The darkness will never overcome light." Appearance Ricki has long black hair which is usually left in a ponytail or two with a red ribbon. She has bright-green eyes. She wears a black robe-like outift with a red lining down the side along with black flat shoes. When going into her drive form, her whole self turns pitch-black and her eyes becomes bright red color. Personality Ricki has a neutral personality. At times, she is has a nice personality. She is very sociable as she talks frequently with her friends in the group. She enjoys going out on missions and walking throught Twilight Town. She may seem nice at times, but has a bad temper that shouldn't be played with. When she's mad she tries to remain optimistic, but can be seen with clenched fists, tension in her muscles, grinding teeth, and slightly squinted eyes. Quotes Cutscenes *"What is a keyblade? I've never seen something like it." '' *''"So my somebody is dead..." '' *''"I have no where else to go." '' *''"I never know that fighting would actually be interesting."'' *''"Who killed my somebody?"'' *''"This can't be...you're dead."'' Before Battle *''"I wanna see how strong you think you are!"'' *''"No time for chatting."'' *''"I'll kill you in no time."'' During Battle *''"Whoa, that was close."'' *''"HA! I could do that with my eyes closed!"'' *''"Sorry if this hurts."'' *''"Wonder if my somebody could do this."'' *''"I wanna see you CRY!" (when using limit break)'' *''"Oh no..." (when almost defeated)'' After Battle '''Win *''"Success!"'' *''"You left me no choice."'' *''"Piece of cake!"'' Loss *''"I can't die...not yet..."'' *''"This isn't the end."'' *''"Aw... I lost..."'' *''"I wasn't ready."'' Trivia *Ricki's name is her complete being's name reversed. The "Tan" in her name is a nickname for Natilie's name. *Ricki's keyblade, Oscura Muerte, is Spanish for "Dark Death". *Her battle with her somebody is similar to the battle between Roxas and Sora in The World That Never Was.